


Shining Silver

by KillJoy_Juniper



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood Play, Bottom Erwin Smith, Breathplay, Demon Dick, Demon Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Demon Sex, Demon Summoning, Dirty Talk, Human!Erwin, Kinda, M/M, Praise Kink, Scratching, Tail Bondage, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), demon!Levi, self-lubricating dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillJoy_Juniper/pseuds/KillJoy_Juniper
Summary: My very late submission to SNK Veteran Secret Santa, hosted on Tumblr by @alemanriq
Relationships: Levi & Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 14
Kudos: 80





	Shining Silver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@eruriownsmyass on Twitter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40eruriownsmyass+on+Twitter).



Erwin sat cross-legged on the floor thoroughly disappointed with himself. Why had he thought trusting Hange’s stupid joke was a good idea? The rest of his friends had gone to a holiday party at the Garrison barracks but he’d decided to stay back because partying wasn’t really his thing. With Mike gone, it meant he had the room to himself and Hange suggested a bit of a “game,” as they called it, to keep himself from getting lonely. So, here he sat, on the cold, wooden floor looking at the crazy markings the mad-ass scientist had told him to draw. And he felt stupid. Hange was weird, this wasn’t a new thought to him, so he wasn’t surprised when his friend gave him some weird spell as a gift, but he still felt like an idiot for thinking something would come of it.

Erwin didn’t even know what he’d drawn on the floorboards, if he was being honest. The characters and symbols were foreign, didn’t even seem like letters of any kind of language, but Hange had never really steered him wrong before as far as being a training partner and good friend, this, however, was ridiculous. Thankfully, Hange had given him what they said was washable paint, so after spending thirty minutes sitting on the floor aimlessly, he was ready to wash it away.

The blonde stood up with an angry surge under his skin. He could have spent this time reading, cleaning his gear, sleeping, anything other than letting it go to waste. Mike was never not there, surely there was some roommate duty the other section commander hadn’t done that Erwin could be devoting his time to. When he finally rose to his feet, though, he found a calmness wash over him because he noticed it was snowing outside.

“Well, look at that.” Erwin leaned forwards against the windowsill and folded his hands to cradle his face.

He stared for a moment before placing his hands against the glass, humming at the cold that teased him through the barrier. In that moment, he made the decision go outside; he just wanted to feel the coolness of the weather, have something to make him feel better. Erwin turned to move but as his hands slipped away, one of them snagged on the end of a large wooden splinter that poked out from a broken end of the sill. He recoiled quickly, but the skin of his palm was punctured as a result.

“Shit!” Erwin swore loudly.

The blood quickly pooled in his hand and ran down the length of his forearm to drop off his elbow. Erwin was about to turn for something to cover the wound with when a swirling silver light illuminated the floor. The blonde looked down at his feet and a nervous sweat suddenly broke out across his skin. The pattern he’d drawn on the floor was sparkling, seemingly floating in the air above the blood drops.

In the blink of an eye, the symbols started to twirl around one another and in an instant a large gust of air rippled through the room, knocking Erwin back to crash against his bed. He lifted his hands to shield his face from the wind but needed them to also protect his eyes as the silver light became blinding. The light suddenly ended in a quick flash and, just like that, the wind was gone also, but when Erwin moved his hands he realized he wasn’t alone in the room anymore.

In the middle of the room, just feet away from the drawing that had now gone dark, as if burned, was a short, slender…man? He had a dick, which was very visible with the fact that he was stark naked, but he definitely wasn’t human. Most of his skin was incredibly pale, nearly translucent, and decorated with swirls of black markings. His hands looked as if he’d dipped them in deep, black ink nearly up to his elbow and ended with long, very sharp looking claws. Short black hair framed his face with an undercut high enough to accentuate his pointed ears, but his bangs were nearly long enough to cover his pitch black eyes. A long, black tail swayed behind him, thin and decorated near the end with rose-like thorns, and matched the set of short horns that twisted and spiked towards the ceiling.

Erwin couldn’t do anything but stare at this otherworldly creature that sprouted from thin air. Neither of them said anything, but the creature definitely looked around the room in confusion, like he didn’t know how he’d gotten there either. Erwin's fight or flight response slowly started to kick in, but he couldn’t decide which of them to do. Theoretically, if he waited long enough Mike would be back and he could send the man to get Hange, but how long would that take? Would he be _alive_ when they got back?

The creature made a small trilling noise and his ears twitched when they sound echoed around the room. He started to spin in a circle, his tiny feet not making a single sound as they slipped over the wood. His ass came in to view and Erwin couldn’t help but let his eyes be drawn to the pale globes when they jiggled slightly at his movements. The blonde was distracted enough to almost be struck by the man's tail, but when he moved at the last minute to avoid being struck by it, the creature turned back to him with a quickness with his arms up ready to fight.

The way the pupil-less eyes seemed to bore into his brain heightened Erwin's desire to leave so he pushed himself back as far as he could until his back met the wall. The creature, though, only seemed more interested and toed closer to the bed. His tail flicked behind him slowly, much like an irritated cat, which was hypnotic enough to catch Erwin's eye. He wanted to move towards it, but he braced against mattress with his hands to keep himself from moving. The creature's nose crinkled and a deep, rumbling growl filled the air.

“You are making a mess.” The voice was eerily flat, but in a way that made Erwin's skin tingle as the creature crossed his arms over his chest.

“W-what?” Erwin's eyes followed when the creature extended a finger to point at the bed.

A deep smear of crimson topped the blanket in the direction his hand had moved as when he braced it. It was slick, shiny in the candlelight from where the skin still poured blood from the palm of his hand. Erwin instantly pulled it up and held it in the air, not knowing exactly what to do, but the creature seemed to have his own idea.

“Bleeding out from a splinter is, easily, the stupidest way to die.”

The creature kneeled on the bed enough to reach Erwin's arm and pull it towards him, forcing the blonde to scoot closer. He inspected the palm for a moment before clicking his tongue and shaking his head. Erwin watched carefully as the creature brought his hand up and used two of his nails like tweezers to pry at the wound. Pain shot down to his elbow and it took everything Erwin had not to attempt to snatch away as he seethed through his teeth. It didn’t seem to faze the creature in any way because he continued prodding until his nail snagged a stray piece of wood that was stuck in Erwin's palm. He slowly drew it back until it popped free, followed by another thick gush of blood.

The splinter was flicked across the room, but before his eyes could follow it, Erwin was distracted yet again. The creature's mouth opened languidly, putting his stark white teeth on display and showing off two sharp fangs on his top jaw. A pink tongue stuck out lewdly as he leaned forward to drag it flatly across Erwin's skin. Hot breath tickled against the pads of the blonde’s fingers as the creature cleaned all of the blood from his hand, lapping between each digit and suckling around the joint of his wrist. The creature doubled and tripled back until he was sure there was nothing left and it wasn’t until the man moved away, a trail of red-tinted spit connecting them together, that Erwin realized the wound was healing at a rapid pace and the pain was gone.

The creature's tail swished back and forth in wide motions as he leaned back up to his kneeling position, but that suddenly wasn’t Erwin main focus anymore. Standing proudly between the man’s thighs was an uncut, beautifully engorged cock that would put any average man to shame with a set of heavy looking balls. It had two prominent veins that trailed the top from the base, accentuated more but the paleness if his skin and the trimmed tuft of black hair. There were nodules lining the sides of the shaft that added girth and the head was fat with a drop of clear precum beading at the slit. Erwin immediately felt a blush blossom across his face when the man shifted on his feet and hummed at the way blue eyes seemed to follow as the cock bobbed.

“What is it, Blondie? Have you never seen one up close before?” The creature smirked at him.

Erwin didn’t know exactly how to respond because of course he had, but how had they even gotten here? This creature just _showed up_ , licked blood off of him, and now he had a boner. It wasn’t that Erwin was complaining, necessarily, because he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t thought of prodding the creatures mouth when he licked over his fingers. It would be an absolute fib if his cock didn’t twitch at the small suck against his palm. What was even going on right now?

“Speechless? That’s not really like you, is it, Erwin?” There was another smirk in his voice.

“How do you–”

A red flag rose in the back of Erwin's mind but it was quickly pushed away when the creatures laughed lowly and climbed further onto the bed. He kneeled over Erwin's legs and crowded into his space.

“Your blood told me a lot about you, Erwin.” His eyes tracked Erwin's when the widened in surprise, but all the creature did was smile at him.

“I-it did?” Why was he whispering?

“Mmhm.” The creature crawled further into Erwin's lap to straddle his hips, nimble limbs caging him in against the wall.

“Like what?”

To that the creature just chuckled, a deep resonating sound that made goosebumps prickle across every inch of Erwin's skin. Their faces were only inches from one another, showing Erwin how flawless the creature's face really was, no blemishes, divots, bumps, not a single dry patch of skin. His top lip was thin but the bottom was full and, oddly, kissable. Erwin felt an urge to pull it between his teeth or run his tongue across it and he probably could if he leaned in closer.

“Human, twenty-three, strong, level-headed, and,” He stuck his hand between them, catching Erwin off guard when a hand cupped him. “Mmm, most definitely male.”

Erwin shuddered deeply, the warmth from the creature's hand bleeding through the thin fabric of his pants. His blood started to boil, course faster through his veins and light him on fire. It definitely wasn’t made any better when the creature teased the tips of his fingers over Erwin's cock, coaxing it to get hard right in his hand.

“My favorite thing, though.” The man leaned in farther to let his breath ghost against Erwin's cheek. “You’re a bottom.”

Erwin’s breath hitched in his throat and the creature's fingers squeezed around him. He got harder, just from those words, because not only were they true, but hearing the man say them only made Erwin want to prove himself. He didn’t know why, but the need to show this creature how _good_ of a bottom he could be was the first thing he wanted to do. It was how mysterious the creature was, how he came out of no where and most definitely wasn’t of this world, and something about that made him alluring and gorgeous. It took Erwin's breath away.

“Not _just_ any kind of bottom, it seems, but the best kind.” A slick, wet stripe was licked across Erwin's jaw and up his chin until the creature's lips hovered just above his. Erwin could feel their warmth against his own mouth, skipped over breaths when they were licked over. “A whore.”

Erwin whined louder than he expected himself to when a shiver wracked through his body. The creature responded with a loud, deep growl that vibrated into his mouth and made him drool a little bit. Their eyes connected and Erwin saw small silver flecks sparkling back at him, like the start sky on a clear night, and he let himself fall into them. He tipped his head back to connect their lips and a bolt of electricity surged through his body. A louder growl filled the room and a velvety soft tongue caressed against Erwin’s bottom lip. With a soft moan, he opened his mouth and let the beast in without hesitation.

Their tongues lapped against one another, but Erwin loved how it felt to just let the man take control. His tongue delved deep, intent on licking every inch of the blonde’s mouth. The man’s mouth was incredibly wet with saliva thicker than Erwin expected and a slightly iron flavor. A hand traced across his chest and settled on his throat with a loose grip. The way the palm warmed him and the nails indented his skin with ease made him break the kiss to release a heavy moan.

“You sound so pretty.” The hand tightened even more and Erwin felt pricks of pain, moaning again when the nails pushed a bit farther into his skin and made his heart start to race.

The creature leaned back just enough to survey the damage he’d done. A flush of silver sporting up across his face and chest, highlighting the pertness of his light pink nipples. He retracted his fingers just enough for Erwin to feel small drops of blood roll down his neck before he dove in. The left side was victim to just his thumb, easily cleaned and healed with just one swipe, but the man swiped all the way up to Erwin's ear. A hot breath puffed against him followed by a light trill.

“Mmm, I _love_ needy.” The button of his pants was ripped away and thrown across the room. “You’re a needy boy aren’t you, Erwin?”

He was, Erwin truly was. It had been so long, he’d been training so much. He didn’t devote time to himself like others did. Man or woman, Erwin hadn’t been with anyone since his last romp with Mike but that had been before their last training expedition, before he and Nanaba got together. The blonde had lost count of how many nights his bed had gone empty and cold without the body of another to keep him company.

“ _Yes.”_ Erwin should have been embarrassed by how weak his voice was, breathy and so quick to confirm what the creature had learned. This earned his cock a tight, delicious squeeze.

Another deep growl rumbled between them and the creature switched side. This time there were four wounds to be licked, but he wasted no time dragging from collar bone to ear, pausing only long enough to take a deep, sucking drag from the cut directly above Erwin's jugular vein. He popped off the wound with a wanton moan to lick it and continue his travel to Erwin's ear. This time the creature was growling continuously and panting softly.

“Fuck, you taste so fucking good.” He nipped at Erwin’s earlobe. “Touch me.”

Erwin's hands moved faster that he thought possible. His fingers clutched roughly and dug into the hot, soft flesh of the creature's hips, nearly encasing them completely. The moan that filled the room made Erwin's cock throb painfully against his thigh. It was incredibly breathy and bounced off the walls, sounded like the man had been touch starved for an unimaginable number of years. The man's hand flattened against his stomach and slipped past hem of his pants. It was a teasing touch that lingered just shy of the base of his cock. He quivered under Erwin's touch and scooted until they were as close as possible, barely any breathing room for their heaving chests. A wet, leaking cock prodded at Erwin's stomach through his shirt and left a path of tingling skin as the fluid quickly soaked through the fabric.

“I know you’re going to be whiny, but there’s one thing I couldn’t find out.” The creature wove his hand into Erwin's hair and pulled his head back for another messy kiss. “How loud are you going to scream my name?”

Erwin moaned brokenly as the creature slammed their lips together and ripped the pants loose from his legs, finally exposing his cock. Nimble fingers wrapped around him tightly, but ever-mindful of its nails, and gave a series of tight pumps. The blonde arched, pressing himself against the creature to deepen their kiss. A purring-type growl flowed from the creature's chest as he mapped out the shape of Erwin with his hand. He felt his own grip on the man's hips grow tighter

“Please…y-your – ah!” Erwin cried out when his hair was gripped even tighter and the man's upward stroke twisted in a sinful way.

“Of course you beg, you perfect boy.” The creature laughed against his lips and groaned when Erwin reacted by digging his nails into the man's hips. “Fuck, you’re so big, it’s amazing. What is it? Hmm? Do you want to know my name?”

“Yes! P-please…please…” Erwin tried to get leverage with his legs so he could thrust into the creature's hand. He would do anything it took to find out his name, anything to go further. “More.”

The creature emitted a louder growl and suddenly shredded the shirt from Erwin’s chest. It joined the tattered pieces of his pants on the floor, leaving them both completely bare and open. He let the blonde's hair go in order to grip him at the base of his throat and push him sideways onto the mattress. Erwin let his legs fall open and the creatures settled between them to hump against one of his large thighs.

“I can’t wait to hear you beg on my cock, beautiful.” He barely reached Erwin's lips when they came together again. Erwin sighed each time fangs caught on his lips. “My name is Levi.”

Erwin burned every syllable into his brain, into every fiber of his being. The name was short and oddly more human that Erwin thought it would be, but it somehow fit the short creature. He felt the letters collect on his tongue like they wanted to live there.

“Say it.” The creature purred into his mouth.

“ _Levi_.” Erwin whined out the name and Levi moaned in response. Their lips came together again, but this time with more vigor and clicking teeth.

“Again. Fuck, say it again.” Levi tilted his head to the side and nipped across his jaw.

“Levi.” Erwin breathed into the blankets beside his face. Levi cock tapped against his leg with a wet sound.

“Good fucking boy.” He growled into Erwin's throat and twitched again.

One hand was still on his throat and the second wrapped around his cock so Erwin was shocked to feel the touch of something soft sneaking across his ankle. It wound up calf and wrapped around his knee before pushing his leg toward his chest. Feeling so open made the blonde blush but it also made his cock ache painfully, pulse harshly in Levi's hand.

“Aww, poor thing.” Levi pumped faster and gripped harder. “You want me to fuck you, Erwin? Do you want to cum on my cock like a good whore?”

Erwin nodded swiftly and moaned while pushing his hips against the weight of Levi's body. He begged, an entire mantra of words slipping past his tongue, not even processing exactly what they even were. He did, he wanted the beautiful creature to leave him used and dirty for someone to find, wonder how good of a time he’d just had. He wanted Levi to pound him into mattress until the sun came up and long after that.

Their mouths came together again, tongues dancing and slipping into each other’s throats. Levi adjusted his hips and Erwin felt a warm, wet length drag across his hole. He took one hand away from Levi's hips to reach for the bedside table drawer and small vial of oil he knew was in it, but the man stopped him by slapping it out of his grip.

“Oh you won’t need any of that.” Levi licked up to his mouth and pushed harder between his cheeks, smearing the wetness of his cock all over the blonde. “I’ll take really good care of you.”

Erwin felt a warm numbness seeping into the skin of his cheeks and the inside of his hips. It was a deep tingling that welcomed his body to relax, open, and accept, like he’d been stretched for hours under the touch of a patient lover. He was confused, sure, but his level of arousal made him not care about how it happened, it just meant he got what he needed faster. He gripped Levi's hips harder and pressed back against his cock. The hold on Erwin's leg tightened, gently squeezed around the joint on his knee, and it was then that he realized it was Levi's tail, thorny spines becoming soft enough to caress him without injury.

“Come on, Levi.” Erwin felt the skin breaking under his fingernails but that only seemed to push the man deeper into his desires.

Levi released the hold on his throat but only to take hold of Erwin's other thigh and bend it back as well, leaving him exposed in the best of ways. The raven pulled away to sit back on his heels. His eyes scanned over Erwin's body, taking every inch of skin and ripple of muscle. He abandoned Erwin's cock and traced those long nails up and down his torso, across trails on blonde hair and dusky freckles.

“You have got to be the most _gorgeous_ man I have ever seen.” Levi flicked over one of Erwin's nipples and chuckled when he seized underneath him. He moved the hand back down to steady his cock and scooted forward to rub the crown on the ring of muscle. “Ask again, beautiful. Tell me what you want.”

Each pass of the man's cock made Erwin shake and had his legs trembling more and more by the second. He wanted anything, everything: that cock, those lips, his hands, maybe the creature would cut him again, find out on his own. Levi pressed in hard against his hole and breached it just enough to make Erwin moan loudly. He wanted more.

“Levi…use me. Please.” It all came out as a sobbed whine, but it proved to be more than enough.

Levi growled harshly before thrusting forward and burying to the hilt. Erwin couldn’t hold back the gasping moan that erupted from his body. The sudden stretch burned, but in the most glorious way possible, like his body had been filled with liquid fire. He could feel every nodule and ridge of Levi’s cock pressed deep into his body. It pulsed, seemed to thicken and relax all on its own, like a heartbeat. They breathed together, held each other's eyes, and moaned in unison before Levi started to move. Each thrust was smooth, like Erwin’s hole had been stretched for hours, and noisier than if he’d used an entire vile of oil.

“Fuck, you’re so perfect.” Levi’s tail coiled harder around his leg and spread him even more, making his muscles complain. “Such a good, tight boy.”

Every word went straight to Erwin’s forgotten cock as it throbbed and twitched against his hip. Levi gripped around his throat once again and grinned down at his with an evil flash of his fangs. Nails pricked the blonde’s skin as the fingers tightened and made it harder for him to breathe, but it only made the moans catch in his throat. Levi's smile turned even darker as he watched his cock piston in and out of Erwin's body.

“H-harder!” Erwin's voice came out as a hoarse whine.

Levi gasped, his hands clawing even deeper into Erwin’s throat. Black and white stars began go fizzle at the edges of his vision, but it only prompted him to wiggle his hips back against Levi's thrusts.

“Look at you. You can’t even breathe but you want more. You filthy, greedy boy.” Levi grunted through a few more thrusts before snatching his hand away.

Air surged into Erwin's lungs fast enough to make them ache. Levi leaned forward and suckled across the deep cuts, pulling in as much blood into his mouth as possible. He moaned loudly, sat back up straight to bend Erwin's impossibly farther, and spread his own knees even more. The change in angle made the wide head of Levi's cock slam into his prostate, sending a tsunami of pleasure to the end of every nerve in his body.

“Fuck! L-Levi!” He dug his nails into Levi's back and scratched up to grasp at the man's shoulders with weak hands. Erwin could feel drool pooling over the edges of his mouth but did he care? Absolutely not.

“Right there, baby? Is that it?” Levi braced his hand against the bed and shredded the mattress beneath them. Erwin whined and nodded his head quickly when the man sped up even more. “You’re so beautiful. I can taste how hard you are, baby.”

Each slam into his nerves brought Erwin closer and closer to the edge, the nodules caressing his walls and ridges massaging him perfectly. His cock ached be touched, but he also felt like he didn’t need it because of the obscene amount of precum puddled against his belly. Levi leaned forward to wrap his lips around each of his nipples, forcing even more moans from Erwin's throat. He sealed his entire mouth around each bud and bit down harshly, sinking his fangs deep into the muscle of Erwin's chest until a set of teeth marks decorated both pecs. Silent screams ripped themselves from the blonde's body when he tipped his head back and let himself fall prey to every mind-numbing sensation.

“I have never – fuck! – tasted someone as amazing as you.” Levi's hips started to falter as trails of deep crimson rolled down to his collar bone. His own breath huffed from his lungs and his cock pulsed deep inside Erwin's body. “You feel like you were made just for my cock. You perfect, perfect man.”

Much sooner than he wanted, Erwin felt the deep heat of release flooding his veins. His toes curled and the air was punched out of his lungs with each of Levi's thrusts. The way each inch of Levi's cock rubbing perfectly against the inside of his body pulled every strand of his muscles tight. Each nodule set fire to every nerve his prostate had as they bumped and slipped across that special spot. It all became too much and pushed him past the point of overstimulation even though he hadn’t cum yet.

“Cl-clo...” He couldn’t even get the words out because they caught in his chest, but Levi seemed to understand from the way he broke the skin of the creatures shoulders open with his nails.

Both of Levi's hands suddenly wound their way around his neck, each digit gripping perfectly around the expanse of his throat and restricting his air to the bare minimum. The man's eyes fluttered as his cock twitched violently in Erwin's hole, pulsed madly to thrum against every inch of muscle it touched. His thrusts sped up, strokes became deeper, and his hips slapped against Erwin's ass with loud, echoing sounds.

“Almost there, Erwin. Hang on. Ha-hang – fuck! Fuck fuck fuck. You. Perfect. Fucking. Creature.” Each word was spat from Levi's mouth in deep growls and punctuated with the hardest thrusts Erwin had ever taken before in his life.

Levi's eyes clamped shut, his head dropped back between his shoulders, and it took two more thrusts for him to bury his cock deep. A thundering, hellish growl filled the room when Erwin felt thick pulses of molten hot fill his body. Levi thrusted weakly through his orgasm, barely pulling back, not wanting to leave the man below him.

“Cum, gorgeous. Let me see.” He panted heavily, growling with each deep breath, and chuckled when he finally pulled his hands away from Erwin's neck with a quickness.

Just the onslaught of fresh air bleeding into his lungs was enough to make Erwin snap. A loud, weak scream poured from his mouth as his cock quivered violently and painted his entire torso in long ropes, some landing on the bottom of his chin. The heavy orgasm took what felt like hours to finish, waves of pleasure rippling through every limb like a tidal wave. His entire body jolted when a hand wrapped around him to pump, helping to coax every drop of release out. Erwin felt like every centimeter of his skin was on fire, as if he’d been drenched in kerosene and set aflame a hundred times over.

“Oh you wonderous man.” Levi leaned down softly to curl against Erwin's chest without pulling out. He wound a shaking hand into the blonde strands and directed the larger man's skull to connect their lips.

“So good…oh fuck…amazing…” Erwin couldn’t keep the words from leaking out of his mouth in between the sounds of smacking lips.

In the afterglow, Levi's mouth felt even better. It was hotter than before and wetter when their tongues rolled over one another. The iron taste of his own blood was strong but that only seemed to make the kisses better. There was no battle, neither needed to be in charge, but instead they just wanted to feel each other catch their breath. Erwin's body hummed in deep seated pleasure regardless of the roughness of their fucking or the insane stretch his legs had to endure. He was positive that he’d never felt so good before.

“That was the most beautiful thing to watch.” Levi purred into his mouth.

Levi adjusted his body and uncoiled his tail from around Erwin's knee after pulling the limb down to rest against the bed. Having both legs back in their normal position made Erwin shiver, but that only made Levi chuckle weakly. The blonde relaxed his hands and reached down to grasp each of the man's cheeks in a soft grip.

“Again?” The request floated from a deep part of Erwin's soul before he realized he needed it. Levi moaned weakly and nodded into the kiss.

“I won’t even lie. I’ve never felt a stronger desire to stay on this plane of existence than the one I’m feeling right now.” Levi rubbed their noses together and gave Erwin a soft smile. “You are a glorious human and I want to know everything about you.”

“This plane of existence?” Erwin's brain kicked back alive in small jolts. “Where are you from?”

“Mmm, all in due time, my sweet Erwin.” Levi gave a sly grin as he sat up.

Levi braced his hands against Erwin's chest to pull out. The slide was easy, didn’t hurt, but did leave him feeling impossibly empty. He whined lowly and Levi responded with a soft trill as leaned forward to clean the cum from Erwin's chest. Erwin couldn’t resist reaching up to run the pads of his fingers across the coarse texture of the man's horns. He groaned when Levi squeaked, shivered at the stimulation, and bit into the skin of Erwin's throat teasingly.

“Careful there, handsome. I held back last time, but I won’t if you tease me.” The dark, lustful growl of those words made his eyes roll back when hot breath tickled his skin. “Maybe I’ll let you touch them when I suck your pretty cock later. How does that sound?”

The low simmering returned to his blood, but his body wasn’t quite ready to go again so soon. He wanted to, probably could in thirty minutes, but just the threat of more made him start counting down the seconds. Levi laughed and licked for a few more seconds until Erwin's body was free of cum and left over blood.

“So, you have got to tell me how you–”

Levi's words were interrupted when the door nob jiggled and a deep, confused voice sounded on the other side of it. Erwin seethed out a curse before throwing a blanket over the creature's head and wrapping another around his waist to run for the door. He took a deep breath and opened it suddenly to find a half drunken Mike on the other side.

“Erwin! There you are, buddy! How a – oh my. Who is that?” Mike pointed over Erwin's shoulder and made a cold shiver run down his spine.

Erwin peered over his shoulder but gasped at what he saw. Instead of the otherworldly creature he’d just been making out with, a completely pale, unbloodied human stared back at him. Levi's horns were gone, black swirls missing from his skin, and no tail swaying behind his back. He winked at Erwin and tried to hide a smug grin behind his normal-looking hands.

“Uh, he’s a friend.” Erwin coughed the excuse into his fist.

“Oh, a friend, huh? Is that what they’re called now?” Mike wriggled his thick brows before tipping his head back. “Hey! Hange! Come look at Erwin's pretty friend!”

“Hange?” Levi growled just enough for Erwin's ears to pick up on.

“Hey, do you think you guys can oogle at him later?” Erwin’s question brought Mike's attention back to him. “We’re, uh, kind of busy.”

It took Mike a minute of watching Erwin motion at his lower body before the giant understood what he meant. A drunken laugh echoed through the chatter-filled hallway when Mike braced against the doorframe.

“Yes! Get it, dude! Hell yeah!” Mike clapped him on the shoulder. “Okay! I’m…I’mma go – go sleep with Nana. So nice and pretty.”

He turned on shaky heels and teetered down the hall just enough to catch Hange before they made it to the door. Erwin slammed the door just as the Section Commander called Levi's name down the corridor. Erwin quickly made his way back to the bed and let his eyes roll over the new body in front of him.

“You look…how did you…?”

“You know Hange?” The words made Erwin's skin crawl just a little bit, almost afraid to nod in response. It took a second but Levi's spine straightened suddenly as he laughed softly. “That’s how you got my sigil.”

Erwin landed on the mattress a second later with a soft this when Levi pushed him back and climbed on top of his body. His skin was a different texture now, calloused in places to suggest a hard worker, but soft on the inside of this thighs. Their lips slotted together once more and Erwin was happy to discover those felt the same.

“I have so many questions.” Erwin couldn’t keep that truth from slipping between desperate breaths.

“Mmm, and I will give you all the answers you desire.” Levi's now-nimble fingers tickled across his chest and swirled through the still sweat-dampness of Erwin's chest hair. “But first, I want to learn much more about you.”

Their eyes came together and Erwin's heart skipped a beat when the deep silver of Levi's new eyes carved a path to his soul. He cupped the man's face in his hands as a smile took up residence in his muscles.

“You’re eyes are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen in my entire life.” Erwin's whisper made Levi blush, pink this time instead of silver.

“I haven’t worn these in centuries.” Levi blushed even harder when Erwin thumbed below the shimmering globes.

“Levi, they’re perfect.”


End file.
